


The Waltz

by Millberry_5



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I'll learn proper tagging eventually, M/M, Maximilian is there for like two lines but it's his party, Some Swearing, Tagged Gen and M/M because it kinda works as either, like undeniably implied, no really explicit doomcio but the interest is heavily implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millberry_5/pseuds/Millberry_5
Summary: Lucio likes getting jobs for charity events, and this one is no exception. The only problem is when he gets invited to the after parties, usually full of the snobbiest of the snobs, and he has to deal with them for a night. Hopefully, the person who just saved him from punching his dance partner won't be so bad.Fic not betad.





	The Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> Music for when Lucio and Akande dance: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dUNOfNad59Q

Lúcio stood stiffly a few feet away from the buffet table, plate in hand and eyes on his plate.

He had finally gotten away from a posse of young socialites, using the show he had finished up an hour ago as an excuse for not being able to keep away from food any longer.

And sure, he was hungry, but getting away from those people had been his priority.

Fuck. Why was he even here again? This really wasn’t his scene.

Lúcio looked out over the ballroom, massively spacious beyond reason and decorated gaudily. Tastefully, but still gaudy. It screamed ludicrous amounts of wealth.

As did the rest of the people in the room. Jewel-encrusted accessories that Lucio really didn’t think needed it. Actual jewelry probably worth more than his whole street. Suits and dresses perfectly tailored in fabrics that probably cost more than his fisherman cousin would make in her entire life.

Some of the outfits at least looked good.

Why was he here again?

Right. The kids. He had been invited to give a show and DJ at a festival raising funds and awareness for kids with severe, often terminal, illnesses and conditions. And then the host of festival had invited him to the after-party.

Fuck. This really wasn’t his scene.

So far everyone had been looking down on him. It was slightly more bearable with the older folks. But the kids his own age? Who had done nothing with their lives but play stocks so they could buy another yacht? They were awful.

Or rather, it was awful to see that there were people his age, who were about to inherit the world, that still had this kind of attitude.

Made him want to smash their faces in like they were Vishkar.

“Penny for your thoughts?” a voice suddenly asked from beside him.

Lúcio looked up from where he was pecking at his plate to see another young socialite, they were wearing a dark blue, almost black, suit jacket, matching pants, a ridiculously complex set of silver necklaces took the place of any shirt, and matching grey and silver dress shoes. Their skin was flawless, no scars or blemishes, and the lean build didn’t seem to be made of much muscle.

Right. This really wasn’t the place to be considering violence. Snobs or not, these people were about to donate large amounts of money towards important medical research.

“This food’s really different from the stuff I’m used to back home,” he answered after a moment.

“Really? And where are you from, pray tell? Oh- apologies, introductions. I am Prosper Felices, he/him/his, child of Virgil Felices, we own Lux corp. And you are?” seriously? He just finished headlining the festival attached to this party. There might not be anyone here that he knows personally, but they should all know who he is now, at least in passing.

“Lúcio Correia dos Santos, he/him/his,” he didn’t add any other information.

“Lúcio Cor… Oh! That’s right, you were hired to play music for the public parts of the festival, weren’t you?” Lúcio wasn’t sure how he managed to make the word hired so insulting, or phrase the festival and his role so dismissively.

“I was the headliner, yeah,” he said. If this guy actually knew him, he’d know that his tone was unfriendly, but since Prosper didn’t know him it was probably safe to use that tone without risking offending him.

“Oh really? And our host was gracious enough to allow you to attend the buffet, then?” Prosper’s smile made it seem like he had no idea how insulting his tone was. Given the character of the other guests Lúcio had already interacted with, he was willing to believe that Prosper actually didn’t realize it, instead of any intential bullying.

“Yeah, well, you do a job, get a few perks, you know?” Lúcio commented back, turning his shoulders away slightly, that had seemed to get the others to leave him alone.

“Of course! What’s the point of working if you’re not getting a few bonuses?” Prosper laughed. That was… not even a work ethic. What kind of privileged, babied, fucking impractically ostentatious, son-of-a-

“Would you care to dance? You are done with your food, after all,” Prosper said. Lúcio glanced at his plate again, it was still a quarter full.

Fuck this dude.

Lúcio quickly shoveled the last of his food into his mouth, chewing then swallowing the too-big, slightly painful mouthful. He put the plate on a near-by cocktail table and turned back, glaring, to see Prosper wearing a highly amused expression, like he was a damned circus act. Fine, Lúcio would just have to give him a show, then.

Prosper held his hand out, and Lúcio relinquished, putting his hand in the other’s.

Prosper dragged him onto the floor, commenting “I hope you don’t mind following, I can really only lead properly. I tend to leave the following to others. You know?”

Alright, with that line and leer, this dude was just a caricature of jerkishness now. He probably wouldn’t even bother with a show.

He should have accepted that other booking. It would have made him leave before this party, but no, he just had to accept Maximilien’s invitation.  
He let Prosper put him in the follow’s position, which was probably for the best, he only knew how to lead a few dances. He was a lot better at the sort of dancing that wouldn’t fly here.

The orchestra started up another song, a foxtrot, and they started to dance.

It only took a few moments for Lúcio to decide that this dude was an awful dancer. His grip was too tight, arms just a bit too stiff, and they kept knocking knees, Prosper wasn’t adjusting to Lúcio and was too inconsistent for Lúcio to adjust to his gait.

And the jerk was still yapping on.

“-and I don’t really see why we have a donation bin on top of the entrance fee and auction. Those two alone should get enough money for these sick kids to get better, you know? I think it would be more efficient-”

Fuck. This had been a mistake. When was it polite to get out of these things? Wait until the end of the song?

Yeah, that sounded good. He’d make an excuse to go to the other side of the ballroom after this song.

Which was lasting a really long time. Or maybe that just because of his company…

Who still hadn’t noticed he wasn’t really paying attention, apparently.

“I mean, people like you are definitely worth it, you have actually managed to make something of yourself. Your yearly must be, what? Three quarters of a million? Most people of… that class usually don’t bother to go out and make money. And then have the audacity to complain that treatment is too expensive when they get sick. At least this time Max is focusing on research, don’t you agree?” Prosper smiled down on Lúcio, who was currently debating whether or not it was worth it to punch the bastard. It wouldn’t go over well, and might hurt his future, Maxamilien would probably never hire him again, but this jerk definitely needed to be taken down a peg.

Before he could make a decision, the song came to an end and Prosper let go of him so they could clap for the orchestra.

The few extra seconds worked marvels at calming him down; this wasn’t the time or place for a smackdown. He’d just not interact with the jerk for the rest of the evening. Starting now.

Lúcio turned away, planning to leave without a goodbye, but Prosper grabbed his wrist before he made it more than two steps, tugging a bit so Lúcio was facing him again.

“Well, how about another dance? You are absolutely delightful company, my dear Lúcio,” Prosper purred.

Fuck. No.

Lúcio was not Prosper’s. He hadn't provided any actual company. And if he had his way, the jerk would never think of him as something “dear” again.

Lúcio felt one side of his nose scruch up as a snarl started to form on his face.  
Before he could lash out at Prosper, though, they were interrupted.

“I believe you have already had your turn, Felices,” came a deep voice from the side.

It belonged to an impressive human, absolutely massive, dressed in a well-tailored white suit, the only color on them a red flower pinned to a lapel. A peony, maybe?

“O-Ogundimu,” Prosper said, trying and failing to not sound intimidated. Lúcio looked over to see the other completely tensed up, and felt a small vindictive smile spread over his face.

Ogundimu raised an eyebrow and Lúcio was treated to the sight of Prosper skittering away like the cowardly cockroach he was.

“Well?” Lúcio turned back to the welcome interloper, who was holding out their hand, “Would you care to dance?”

Lúcio looked over the other again. Something seemed… off? He couldn’t pinpoint it, but something about the person in front of him set off warning bells in his head. Besides the muscles and massive size of his prospective partner.

That didn’t necessarily mean anything, though. Lúcio had beaten plenty of people who beat him in size and muscle, but couldn’t use it properly. No, there was something else dangerous about this one.

Cautiously, Lúcio gave his hand again. Ogundimu tugged him in gently but firmly as the orchestra started again.

They settled into a close closed hold for the waltz and, fuck, this person was a wall of muscles! And warm. He could probably literally climb this one like a tree…

This was not the time to think about that sort of thing.

“Akande. He/him/his,” Og- Akande said once they had adjusted to each other. Lúcio had to take bigger steps then he was used to, and Akande was obviously barely stepping, but they made it work.

“Lúcio, also he/him/his,” he replied. Akande hummed warmly in response.

“Yes, I’m aware, you gave some captivating performances earlier,” Akande chuckled.

“Well, apparently some folks missed the actual festival part of this event and don’t really know who I am,” Lúcio explained diplomatically, although there was a bitter undertone in his words. Akande snorted.

“Yes, well, Maximilien did focus on who could give much, so appreciation of the arts was not quite priority for the guest list,” he chuckled.

“I’m aware of that. But still, they didn’t know the headliner? Makes me wonder if they even know what charities they’re donating to,” Lúcio scoffed. Okay, maybe he shouldn’t be so openly scathing right now, Akande was more one of those people than someone like him.

Akande chuckled. Lúcio looked up at him, the man appeared to be genuinely amused.

“I would not be surprised if that was the case for a number of them. There are many people in this world who have power, but do not use it to actually move anything forward. Themselves, the world, humanity itself, they do nothing to raise themselves or others beyond their current state, content to just feast and fester on their hoards,” Akande sounded… disappointed? No, disgusted, but in a reserved form. Different from how he and his friends would display it, but if this was Akande’s everyday world, then the reservation made perfect sense.

“You’re right there, I mean, how many of these people would be donating without a prompt from a party?” Lúcio replied, scoffing again.

“Very few, indeed,” Akande didn’t say anything else, and for a few moments they just danced.

Lúcio could feel Akande’s hands readjust slightly, so his hold was more… possessive? Not rough or caging, but full of support, like the hold was designed specifically for him to remain there, against Akande. He could also feel Akande’s gaze on him. It was intense, and reminded Lúcio that something about this man was dangerous, even if he had managed to forget that for a minute. This was a man that could probably do whatever he put his mind to; and Lúcio wasn’t sure what that meant for him.

Snap out of it, man!

He’d finish this dance, say thank you, then find Maximilien to say goodbye, and leave. He could use travel time back home as an excuse for cutting out early; he did actually want to hang with his family before his next show in Brazil.

“It was a pleasure to finally meet you, Lúcio, watching your career has been a great interest to me,” Akande said smoothly, and, shit, if that wasn’t a voice that could do things to a person…

“Well, if you need a DJ for a party, you know how to find me,” Lúcio quipped back, giving one of his better smiles. The music was ending soon, right?

“Indeed, I do,” Akande gave him a smile as well, it was very polite, but Lúcio could see something predatory beneath it.

The music finished and Akande spun him out. They bowed to each other then turned to clap for the orchestra.

“And should you need to find me,” Akande said. Lúcio turned back to see him holding out a business card. Lúcio stared for a moment before quickly taking it and sliding it into a pant pocket.

“Thank you for the dance, and the lovely conversation,” Akande said, giving Lúcio another small bow.

“We barely talked,” the words were out of Lúcio’s mouth before he could stop them.

“And yet, it was far more substantive than I will have with any other partner this evening,” Akande replied, amusement and maybe a bit of resignation in his voice.

“I hope you’re wrong about that. Thank you, by the way, for the rescue earlier,” he said. Shit. What was he doing? The plan was to get out of there.

“From a Felices? Anytime. It would not do to see one with such skill, and potential, be lost to such mediocrity,” Akande explained. The words seemed to have some special, almost double, meaning to them. One that Lúcio couldn’t figure out for the life of him.

Akande gave a third and final bow to Lúcio before turning and walking towards… somewhere. Lúcio watched for only a moment before he decided to finish leaving while the next song started up.

He found his host and said his goodbyes, Maximilien seemed a bit amused by something and let him go without any trouble.

He got his coat from the coat check and made his way back to the main doors to leave, chancing a glance back.

There, next to Maximilien, was Akande, as well as a few others Lucio didn't know at all. Altogether, the group screamed danger. And not wild, untamed danger, no. They were full of precision, direction, and control.

In Lúcio’s experience, that sort of danger was far worse.

Akande gave him a smile and small wave, which Lúcio returned cautiously, then he bolted out the door, feeling Akande’s intense gaze boring into his back.

Somehow, it felt like he had taken a step towards something. Some sort of cosmic fate, if you believed in that sort of thing. Hopefully, he hadn’t just stepped towards his doom or anything bad like that.


End file.
